Grizzly bear
Grizzly Bears are arguably the toughest, meanest, and most dangerous animals in Red Dead Redemption, easily compared to Cougars, who have a speed advantage. They are large predatory animals, found throughout the western United States at the time of Red Dead Redemption. Bears come in two colors, Brown and Black, the only differences between the colors seems to be gender. Prices Location * North Eastern part of the map. * The snow capped area of Tall Trees. * Around Bearclaw camp. * West of Wreck of the Serendipity. * Near the train tracks close to Beecher's Hope. * Another spawn location is near the Aurora Basin cabin. When at the cabin, head towards the slope that leads to a rock face, Grizzly Bears will spawn there frequently. * They are also found near the west of Manzanita Post. * Grizzly Bears frequently spawn on the riverbank east of Nekoti Rock. Hunting Tips When Hunting bears, having your horse with you can be a real lifesaver because: * When on foot a horse will flee when a bear is coming. * They will rear half if a bear gets close by. * With your horse around you can flee because they're faster than bears; however, when you'rer on foot your maximum speed is the same as that from a bear so they're hard to get of your tail. When alone on foot *When alone, turn off your music, walk slowly, and listen carefully. They might be big, but they make nearly no sound (however, they do breath very heavily). * Listen for their easy-to-hear growl just before they attack. * Throwing knives are nearly always a 1-hit kill weapon. * Climb on a rock or boulder on which bears and cougars can't reach you. However, be sure there are none left or they might just get you. * Using a coach, cart or any alike vehicle ensures safety because all animals from beavers to bears will not only leave you alone; they might even flee from you. * After killing a bear, the chances of meeting another bear quickly dramatically increase from normal. Several players have reported after skinning one bear, they were immediately killed by another bear when there was nothing else nearby. Whether this is a bug or intentional is unknown. * The above situation can become incredibly dangerous when hunting more than one bear at once. There have been several instances of players triggering a nearly unending rush of bears when they encountered, and subsequently killed, a small family of bears just southeast of Tanner's Reach. The end result was a pile of upwards of twenty-five Grizzly Bears, and one thoroughly shaken hunter. Melee killing * Use a pistol or revolver and shoot him once or twice in his feet. * Using a Rifle or repeater and shoot it about 3 times in it body should weak them enough to kill them with one knife slash. *If you want to do the melee kill on a bear for your Master Hunter challenge in a true John Marston fashion, lock on to a charging bear with your combat knife (timing is everything here). Be patient and hold your ground, center your screen on the bears head. Once the bear comes just close enough to almost touch you swing your combat knife. If done correctly, your will kill it with one clean slash across the bears face. If not, you will most likely be dead so have a save file in Manzanita Post. Getting used to the timing in multiplayer makes it easier for your single player challenge *one famous bear spawn point is bearclaw ridge. this location just happens to have a large road in the middle that often says 1 or more people walking down on horse back. if a bear gets to close it will charge them. however the horseback rider will not fight back and will try to outrun the bear. this is your chance to strick. sneak up on the bear and while it is worried with the horse get in 3 or more quick stabs. it will be dead before it even turns around. * If you are struggling to melee kill a bear for the master hunter challenge, be aware that there are 3 separate missions in West Elizabeth (At Home with Dutch, For Purely Scientific Reasons, and Spare the Love, Spoil the Child) that involve facing off versus a bear, and all of these missions checkpoint you right before the bear. * Bears get confused and scared when you lasso them, making them flee instead of attacking, so shoot your bear a few times to weaken it, then lasso it. While holding the rope, get up behind the bear and stab it a few times. This will allow you for a relatively safe bear hunting session, and is an easy way to completet the Master Hunter Challenge that requires you to kill a bear with a knife. Weapon recommendation Buffalo rifle, Henry Repeater, Springfield Rifle, Bolt-Action Rifle, Carcano Rifle or Semi-auto Shotgun, Evans Repeater. *Wait to skin your kills once the four plus bears have been dealt with. Likely once you've slain them, you'll probably get two skinnings in before another grizzly shows up. *For the Sharpshooter Challenge, use a Buffalo rifle or a Springfield Rifle, and Dead-Eye to hit the bear in the head when it's dangerously close. *In Bearclaw Camp, there is a broken house that you can go to. When you go in there, the bears will come attacking you, but they can't attack you because the house zone prevents the bears from getting in. This is also a good way to snipe bears, as they will often go a little back and stand on their rear legs for a few seconds. This gives enough time to shoot a bullet in their face. In mutiplayer, killing enough bears lets loose the legendary bear, that has a lighter brown fur and has a scar on one of his eyes. Trivia *When skinned, the bear has a similar model as other large animals like the cattle, and the buffalo. *Bears will stand up infront of you if you find a spot where they can not attack you. For example standing on a building. However, there is an occasional glitch where the bear will stand on its hind legs and still not attack the player. *If confronted by two or more bears and the player kills one the other bear(s) will flee. (Rare) *There are also regular Bears that can be hunted, which give the player Bear fur, and Meat, but can not be identified by their fur or structure. *Sharpshooter rank 7 of singleplayer requires you to shoot 3 bears each with 1 bullet. Some may find this confusing and think it means to kill 3 bears by shooting the gun once. However, it means kill 3 bears, using 1 bullet for each bear. The best way to achieve this is to go to the Tall Trees and shoot the bear in the head with a powerful repeater or rifle (example Buffalo Rifle, but Semi-Auto shotgun with being close and using Dead-Eye to aim between the eyes also works.) The game counts buckshot as more than one bullet *If you're using bait to lure animals to you in West Elizabeth, be on the lookout, because you might get unlucky and attract a bear. *Note* Bears don't just attack in the woods. You may get assaulted out in the Great Plains. *In real life, bears act nothing like they do in the game. In reality, bears will only attack if threatened, and are territorial (this trait does appear and is commented on in one mission, when Harold MacDougal sees a passive bear and begins shooting at it in panic, provoking the bear to attack and earning him scorn from Nastas). They are also usually seen alone. Achievements/Trophies There are two available achievements/trophies involving the hunting of Grizzly Bears. ---- Gallery File:Rdr_achieve_bearlylegal.jpg|John Marston fighting a Brumas the Bear with a knife. He is wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. File:11111.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left External links *Historical Distribution of the North American Grizzly Bear Category:Redemption Animals